


Stupor

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [31]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A couple of tired boys take a nap.





	Stupor

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime when the gang are still in High School? Probably around Junior/Senior year. 
> 
> I just,,, wanted to write something tonight idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The fact that Larry is comfortable enough around Sal to fall asleep beside him to the sound of Sanity’s Fall dully surrounding them is one of the things he likes the most about living in Nockfell.

Larry blinks sleepily out of his stupor. “Sally Face?”

With a smile he’s proud that Larry wants to see, Sal replies, “Yeah?”

“‘m tired.”

Sal’s smile widens. 

“Go t’sleep, then, dummy.” He nudges Larry lightly, a foot against his shin.

Larry hums. His eyes close and his breathing evens out, and Sal tucks his face in against Larry’s neck and eventually falls asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways Sal takes off his mask around Larry bc they’re comfortable with one another send tweet.
> 
> Kudos/comments are love!! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
